


Never Let Go

by SaerenDPity



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, But Yuuri's Family Died in the Past, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Geisha Themes, Happy Ending, Happy Middle Too, I Couldn't Make Hiroko or Toshiya Mean, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Non-Violent Yakuza Fic, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, So I Made Yuuri's 'Uncle' Mean Instead, Touch-Starved Victor Nikiforov, YOI Omegaverse Week, Yakuza, mentioned only - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaerenDPity/pseuds/SaerenDPity
Summary: “Will you mate him if he decides to stay?”“If he’ll have me,” Yuuri said softly, turning to exit the room to the veranda.  He rounded the corner and put much-needed space between himself and his uncle, lest he reinjured his uncle with a deserved punch to the jaw.“Yuuri and the omega?”  Katsuya could be heard from behind, shocked.---"Yuuri has pined after Viktor for years, but after nearly 10 years of being in Detroit, he returns with hopes to make things better for the neglected omega that was supposed to belong to his Uncle Katsuya.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 43
Kudos: 325
Collections: YOI Omegaverse Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will cover 3 days/prompts for YOI Omegaverse Week!
> 
> Wednesday - AU Prompt: High School; Keyword: Possessive  
> Thursday - AU Prompt: Sugar Daddy; Keyword: Pampering  
> Saturday - AU Prompt: Yakuza
> 
> I'm really going for loose definitions of these AU prompts and keywords, here. It's more like... squinting and you can see them. Maybe. I hope. 
> 
> Also important to note: I use a lot of Japanese words to set the world/tone up. For those of you on computers, you can hover over the foreign word and text will appear for translation. For those of you reading on mobile, I've provided a list at each chapter ending. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Thank you in advance for reading! 
> 
> (Fic title and subtitles are from "Never Let Go" by Josh Groban)

**_~I can’t understand it~_ **

_The first time Yuuri met Viktor, a long, thin table separated them as a distinctive barrier between foreigner and native. Seven people sat divided on either side, four on the foreign, three on the native. Four alphas and one beta were obviously the ones initiating the discussions - because the topic was the one omega, and then there was one bystander, an unpresented, unassuming boy - who, if genetics favored, would eventually be the fifth alpha and heir to the native hosts._

_He had been told to be quiet through the proceedings, and he was, save for when he was required to murmur a solemn "Welcome" and an "It's an honor to meet you, Andrei Vasilevich Nikiforov", nearly stuttering around the difficult syllables in Russian, despite practicing for a solid hour with his uncle Katsuya, the head of the Katsuki-gumi, just before the meeting. It was Very Important, he was told, that the heir-apparent of the Katsuki-gumi appear amiable and strong, to show that the relationship could last beyond a human taking the gods' will into their own hands and showing Katsuya the next plane of existence early. It was all he could think about for the first part of the meeting, hoping he'd done his job well enough that the talks wouldn't devolve into anything bloody because of him being insulting. _

_It took awhile for the pounding of his chest to calm enough for him to actually take notice of his surroundings. Not that the room wasn't familiar enough, it was the sitting room where he'd grown up, in Katsuya's personal home. More what finally caught his eye was the more defined shape of a pale blue that had been just a flash of movement when the guests had arrived. The blue, he found, was a gown unlike he'd ever seen before, trimmed in silver, gold, and fine pearls. It bared the shoulders of the one who was the subject of the meeting- the omega, Yuuri finally realized, the fabric sitting just under his collar bones, his neck elongated and as bare as his shoulders, with silver hair twisted tightly around his head like a crown. He looked like a fairytale omega, one from the Western storybooks he used to read as a child when he was practicing English. His hair shone so brightly in the afternoon light that filtered through the sudare, Yuuri was sure it was dyed until he realized that the omega's long lashes were the same hue. The omega must have felt himself being stared at, because the downturned eyes lifted to gaze right at him, and oh, his eyes were even a richer blue than the dress he wore. _

_Yuuri averted his gaze quickly, trying now to listen to the words being passed back and forth between the two parties. Shinohara, Uncle Katsuya's second in command and Best Friend, was translating._

_"'What will become of Vitya if, God forbid, you die before your time?'" He asked Katsuya on behalf of the omega's father. Katsuya gave his enigmatic smile to show the question had not offended him. Death was a reality they all had to deal with. It dined with them at every meal, slept alongside them at night, shadowed them through any outing they might take. Yuuri knew it well enough, his parents and sister having succumbed to it when he was younger, a fire in their too-wooden onsen years ago. Other people he once knew who simply weren't there anymore were prayed for (usually, unless they'd been Bad,) in the shrine around the corner from their home. Sometimes, there was even a grave for him to visit and clean if they had been Close enough to Katsuya to warrant a spot in the cemetery that sat at the northern end of the compound. Yuuri wished his uncle wouldn't use such small words to cushion what he meant. "Bad" meant traitor, "Close" meant a loyal friend or relative, “Best Friend” meant illicit lover, and "Death" for Katsuya meant that Yuuri would be subject to all of it and more as soon as Katsuya drew his last breath._

_"_ _Yuuri would decide," Katsuya said, unphased and well-meaning, his eyes making contact with the head of the Nikiforov Bratva across the low table, "If he wanted to continue to take him into his care, or if he would send him back to Russia. Whichever would be best and safest at the time for both families. Any children would stay here, of course."_

_Shinohara translated back, and Yuuri felt himself grow pale while schooling his expression to be one of acceptance, and one, he hoped, would show that he would act with honor. He felt it was a lot to demand of his face, but he still tried. As the omega's theorized fate was confirmed in Russian, the omega's eyes shot over to Yuuri, slightly wide and then cast back down to the white-knuckled hands resting in his kneeling lap. He wondered if the omega was okay with it- if he'd had a choice or a say in anything going on at the table at all. Katsuya constantly asked him questions, and sometimes he would do what Yuuri suggested and sometimes would explain, still in childish terms, why it was a Bad Idea. Judging from his reaction, though, it didn’t seem the omega was extended a similar courtesy._

_But it all seemed to go smoothly, or at least, according to whatever plan Katsuya had been hoping. Soon after, everyone, including Yuuri, was poured a cup a sake, and he only took the smallest sip possible; he'd had it before and he didn't like the taste. If he noticed that the omega's fingers trembled around his own small cup, then that was a secret, the first of many, he would carry for him._

**_~The search for an answer is met with a darker day~_ **

Detroit had… not gone well in the end. Sure, Yuuri had completed his double-degree in international business and finance, graduated with honors near the top of his class, had set up his own online financial consulting business, and had made _lots_ of money for his uncle, but ultimately, he saw it as a failure. Amidst all the success of recruiting dozens, and then hundreds, of Asian immigrants, hackers, and geniuses with dubious moral compasses, the nose-dive of a free-falling economy had meant a restructure to the more legitimate side of business. It was profitable, by any normal standards, operating within the confines of the law and its myriad of loopholes, but ultimately: the Katsuki's were not normal. The drop from a healthy, and growing, ten figures of yen each year down to the lower end of nine had forced Uncle Katsuya to recall Yuuri back to Japan. Ten years of work, completely wasted.

"It's not so bad," Phichit said placatingly, sliding into the opposite side of the private car that would take them from Osaka to Kyoto. Both of them settled into the warmed leather seats with a collective relieved sigh of switching from the impersonal and perfunctory airplane accommodations, no matter how the attendants had lavished attention and blankets and champagne. Katsuki Katsuya had his personal jet, but he hadn't sent it, and so they'd flown through a luxury airline instead. "Maybe he's actually called you back to congratulate you for doing so well even with the economy suffering. None of it was your fault."

"You don't get recalled unless something is wrong, Phich." Yuuri sighed, for the millionth time. They'd had this conversation several times over, with differing variations of Phichit trying to cheer him up and Yuuri being steadfastly and stubbornly morose. Still, he had to give his best friend, and second in command, credit for not giving up. "He's going to ask for my whole finger."

Phichit snorted, already firing up his phone as he loosened his tie. He would fix it once they got into Kyoto proper, but for now, both of them were happy to have the chance to sit in casual companionship. "He's not going to ask for your finger."

"No. You're right." Yuuri agreed, holding up his hand to examine said endangered appendage, "He's going to ask for two."

It had the intended effect, Phichit burst out laughing, and Yuuri smiled along with him until the beta started gushing over the pictures that he'd received from his mate Seung Gil while they were in the air. Yuuri was glad for the distraction, humming appreciatively over the images of a very fluffy husky and cute butterballs of fur with button eyes, but his mind was still firmly enmeshed in Kyoto and whom he might find. 

Five years was simply too long of absence to know what to expect once he crossed the threshold of home. There was enough contact with his childhood friends, the Nishigori's and their children, his old neighbor and tutor Minako, and the other associates deemed essential, so he did not worry about greeting them. Katsuya especially was in constant contact, keeping him apprised of the business, or Shinohara’s wellbeing - the two subjects he gave his attention. The importance of these diminished in comparison to the omega he’d left behind. To ask his uncle was bizarre at best and dishonorable at worst to press further after a dismissive “Oh, yes, he’s well.” when he’d been able to guide the conversation to Viktor’s wellbeing. The only other information he'd gleaned was in passing anecdotes of compliments paid to the omega's beauty, talents, or composure, which Katsuya took as a personal feather in his cap and would occasionally brag. It wasn’t Yuuri’s place to wonder after his uncle’s prize: graceful, slender, demure- a ghost in their formerly shared home.

Yet, it was Viktor, more than anything, that Yuuri had missed, and wondered after. The pit in his gut that gnawed open, deep and wide, whenever his thoughts went to the omega had never shrunk in size or fervor. He wondered if Viktor had changed, and, if he had, how much. He hoped that things had changed for the omega, but knew well enough than to think it had for the better. For as long as Yuuri could remember, even before the fire that took his family, Shinohara had been the only one that had ever caught Katsuya's eye. It was the yakuza family's best-kept secret. A scandal, an alpha mated with another alpha. Even after being presented with an 'omega of the finest breeding', Katsuya had ignored Viktor, save for the occasions having an omega on his arm served the family image. The alternative, if Katsuya were to mate with him, made the pit roar to the point of nausea. It had been both a source of frustration and consolation for Yuuri that it hadn't happened and, he had reason to suspect, of great pain and relief for Viktor. 

They had both grown up side by side, but their educations and life experiences couldn't have been more stark in contrast. Viktor, almost being an adult when he first arrived in Japan, had essentially started his primary education all over, learning the Japanese language and customs, becoming extraordinarily adept in tea ceremony, playing the shamisen, and traditional dances- whatever was needed to bring honor and accolades to Katsuya. Yuuri had been brought up in English and Russian, firearms, business, and laws (and how to break them), basic medical practice, should he need it, and social experiences that never failed to send him reaching for tobacco to steady his nerves. Where Viktor had been shaped into a living piece of art, Yuuri had been fashioned into a formidable weapon. Yet, somehow, they had been very close before Yuuri had been sent to America for the rest of his education and to further the business holdings across the sea. 

Their friendship hadn't been easy at the beginning, however. Katsuya seemed content to see Viktor's presence, but not to hear him unless it was in some sort of ceremonial context. For the first year after Viktor came to live with them, Yuuri had been too shy, too scared, to approach the silent and morose omega at first. That year also brought his presentation, to Katsuya's relief, as alpha, and he had spent a good few months locked in his room and then a good few more learning to control himself. After, they would only see each other at shared meals wherein Yuuri could speak, but usually chose not to, and Viktor could not, save to inquire if second helpings were wanted; both had been subject to Katsuya’s ramblings and boisterous jokes, tempered only by Shinohara’s severe, yet somehow soothing, presence. 

_It all had broken through, though, one afternoon after baseball club. Yuuri had wanted nothing more than to soak his sore muscles in their private onsen. Katsuya and Shinohara had been away, some business (or pleasure) in Tokyo, so Yuuri wasn't expecting anyone to be using it. After his shower and scrub down, he'd stepped casually into the open-air bath, not bothering to cover himself with his towel so sure he'd been in his solitude._

_"Oh!" A voice he'd only heard a handful of times gasped. He jumped and looked to the water to find Viktor politely averting his eyes and moving toward the edge where he'd stored his things. "I didn't realize you'd be using the onsen this evening, Katsuki-sama. I'll let you bathe in peace." _

_"You don't have to." Yuuri managed, turning slightly to the side and hastily covering himself with the towel bunched up in front of him, "Just um… let me…"_

_He hurried to the opposite end of the hot pool, tossed his towel carelessly on a dry stone, and slid in quickly to hide beneath the surface and steam. Viktor was still, hand dripping and poised to pick up his towel, seeming to be unsure as to what to do._

_"You can stay." Yuuri reaffirmed, blushing a little from the embarrassment of being rude and bare. "I didn't know anyone was here, or I would have um… covered up."_

_"It's your onsen." Viktor shrugged, stiffly deciding to settle down back in the seat he'd been in, arms and legs now crossed and hunched over slightly so that the water nearly covered his shoulders. His eyes remained averted, "You should use it as you please, Katsuki-sama."_

_Yuuri blushed again, glad that the heat of the water could play blame for it. "Um… you don't h-have to call me that."_

_"And how should I call you?"_

_"Um… Yuuri-kun or ah, Katsuki-kun - just not '-sama'. I'm not kumicho, so…" _

_"Yet." Viktor corrected gently, his blue gaze finally meeting Yuuri’s, "You're not the head of the family, yet."_

_"Even so… It sounds odd when it's from someone older."_

_Viktor tilted his head to the side with a small frown, thinking. "Did I make a mistake in my speaking?"_

_"N-no. You speak Japanese very well… It's just you're…" Yuuri searched for the right word, "You're close. We live in the same house. I'm not above you."_

_The light chuckle that came from the omega rang false, and Yuuri wondered how he could tell, "According to your rank, you are."_

_"But I don't like feeling like I am."_

_Viktor fell silent with a nod of understanding, even if he still looked a little confused. Yuuri left him alone to think, stretching his legs beneath the water and letting his muscles unfurl in the heat with a contented sigh. The sun had gone beneath the tops of the trees, leaving the air to cool along his forehead. It was his favorite time to sit in the onsen, in the spring. It wasn't the heat of summer, or too cold from winter, and the whole earth seemed to be beginning again - even the start of the school year signaled a fresh breath and held a newness that he relished._

_"Did you have a good day at school, Katsuki-sama?" Viktor asked awkwardly- searching to see if he would be allowed to converse freely. The question came innocently, nervously, as though he'd already forgotten the request._

_"Not '-sama'!" Yuuri laughed, pushing a wave of water toward Viktor without even realizing he'd done it until he caught the wide gaze of surprise on the omega's face. Yuuri opened his mouth to apologize, splashing in the onsen was definitely not supposed to be done- it was rude- when he got a mouthful of the mineral-infused water as Viktor splashed him back._

_"I forgot!" Came the indignant reply, suddenly playful._

_Viktor's face was split into the first smile Yuuri had ever seen him wear, the first real smile. It was wide and toothy, shaped with two perfect arches along his top lip, and perhaps the most beautiful thing Yuuri had ever seen in his fifteen years. Spluttering out the water he'd nearly swallowed, he giggled and sent another wave back. They splashed, shrieked, spluttered, and snorted until they were both soaked and Viktor's hair spilled from the neat pile that had once been on top of his head. Both still laughed breathlessly as Yuuri suggested they shower and find some dinner. Instead of asking Viktor to prepare something, Yuuri coaxed him into borrowing slacks and a button-down, instead of his usual kimono, so they could walk to the combini for sweets and sushi. _

_They ended up at the small park in the middle of Katsuya’s estate, sharing fizzy milk drinks and fruit sandwiches for dessert while they sat on the swings. The sun had long set, and the only ones that were out walking were those returning from the offices in Kyoto proper, or the security guards making their rounds. None of them bothered to chide them for being out late, a luxury likely brought about by the fact that Yuuri didn't correct any of them on addressing him as Katsuki-sama. Yuuri watched as Viktor twisted the swing he sat in around and around until his feet barely grazed the grass and let go, shrieking in laughter as he spun faster and faster until the swing sprang free of its twists and jolted to a stop. This Viktor was so different from the demure one Yuuri had dined with for breakfast and dinner for more than an entire year, had seen studying seriously in the gardens, or concentrating wholly on finger work on a shamisen. It seemed once prodded, Viktor had very much to say. He loved dogs and sweets, thought formal kimono to be too stiff, missed putting sour cream on everything of all things, and thought Yuuri's bodyguard had a nose that was certainly too big for his face._

_Viktor caught Yuuri watching him and shyly asked, "What is it?"_

_"You're not actually a quiet omega," Yuuri said the first thing that came to his mind with a happy smile. Viktor bit his lip as he giggled and shook his head._

_"No. Not really." He shrugged, and then asked carefully, "Is it bad?"_

_"No. I like it. You're silly and fun."_

_Viktor's grin then was the widest Yuuri had seen yet. He leaned toward Yuuri conspiratorially, and Yuuri couldn't help but be drawn in, "Promise not to tell?" He whispered._

_"I promise." Yuuri had whispered back._

**_~And we’ve been handed these moments forever~_ **

The tapping on his shoulder drew him out of the doze of memory, and he took a deep breath and looked toward his traveling companion. 

"It seems we are here!" Phichit told him with a broad smile. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Yuuri didn't have the heart to say that he couldn't remember what Phichit had been talking about when he'd closed his eyes to think of Viktor, or that he hadn't actually been sleeping at all, so he nodded and sat up straighter to undo his safety belt. It was routine for Yuuri to step out of the car onto a gravel driveway, the grand entry gate behind them and before them the actual entry into the estate that had been home for so long. For Phichit, it was brand new. 

The home Katsuya had chosen for himself and his closest ranks was a rather sprawling estate. He owned a large plot of property that had been rumored to once belong to their disgraced samurai ancestor. It was with pride that he reclaimed the land that had been stripped from the samurai and it had taken most of Yuuri's childhood for it to be built to completion. Now, it housed several families who had proven themselves as the most loyal, each of them with their own independent home. It had its own onsen, still apart from the one Katsuya's immediate household used, several zen gardens, a small temple shrine, a fully staffed medical office, and a small park for children to play, (or an errant omega and alpha to conspire well into the night.) Everyone, from cooks and groundskeepers up to Katsuya himself, was required to wear kimono or yukata unless they were planning on making a trip outside the estate to the offices, the grocery, and other errands, or school for the children. 

Whenever Yuuri visited, it was like transcending time and space into a little nostalgic world. A world where he felt so very much at home, isolated from the busyness beyond the large wooden gates. For all the details and effort that went into maintaining such a space, it felt simpler. And it was certainly quiet. 

Phichit's head spun in every direction, taking it all in as Yuuri walked the gravel lanes toward his house at the back of the large compound. Several wide walks connected and divided properties, as well as offered a border between the residential fences and yards and the large imposing walls where security patrolled. The border was Yuuri's running route, several times around gave him a good two-mile run in the morning, sometimes, in the past, he'd even been joined in secret by Viktor.

"Yuuri!" Phichit whispered, and Yuuri knew why he was choosing to be uncharacteristically quiet. The space certainly seemed like a museum where loud voices would be hushed by a grumpy curator. "This place is _huge_!"

Yuuri smiled at his friend, "It is." he agreed at his normal volume. He felt no need for reverence in his own home, "Welcome to our little neighborhood, Phich."

There weren't many people out walking beside themselves and the men who were hauling their baggage. There really never were unless they were going somewhere or returning. Yuuri answered all of Phichit’s questions, putting his friend at ease as they walked. They continued until the path split, one direction to take Phichit to the guest house Yuuri had requested be readied for him, and the other to take him _home_. 

After promising a more in-depth tour after they rested, he waved goodbye to his best friend and left him in the hands of the guards who accompanied them. Then he led the men carrying his suitcases along the narrower paths. The tops of familiar sakura trees in full bloom could be seen over the walls along the walks, and Yuuri had to refrain from breaking into a run.

Home was the largest building on the whole lot. Where the houses for other families were sometimes double storied with a bit more modern architecture, Katsuya's was a lesson in the marriage of antiquity and modernization. It was single storied, a building woven in among the sakura and cypress and ponds. There hadn't been a single nail used in its construction, the wooden beams carefully conjoined and cut to fit together for support, while having electric lights and luxurious appliances fit to be the envy of anyone who visited. The kitchen boasted both a stone oven and a gas range, but most of the sitting rooms had tatami for flooring. The copper and bamboo spigots in the baths spoke of a simpler time, yet the toilets were completely automatic from self-rising seats to the bidet features. Ikebana arrangements in honored places in each room and elegantly painted sliding doors that acted as walls to divide or open up rooms to use as function demanded existed alongside the most up-to-date scent blocking and insulating technology. 

As Yuuri ushered himself into the entryway, he bid the guards leave his luggage there. After removing his shoes and pointing them neatly toward the door, he maneuvered easily through the halls and out onto the _engawa_ that wrapped around nearly the entire structure. It was easily the fastest way to get from one end to the other. Storm doors could be shut to keep out any inclement weather, or _sudare_ lowered to allow air in but filter harsh sunlight or curious insects and rodents at night. He wanted to take a moment to appreciate the scents and feelings of home, but the travel had been long. The sooner he could be reprimanded and given new directions, the sooner he would be left to his own devices and could finally enjoy being home in peace, preferably enjoying tea with the omega who was conspicuously absent, scent and all. 

When he rapped against the door frame where he was likely to find his uncle, Shinohara slid it open and gave Yuuri a warm, welcoming smile.

" _ Tadaima, _" Yuuri said softly, glad to see the man who was almost as much his uncle as his blood relative. The kinder of the two, certainly, but the more stoic.

" _ Okaeri,  _Yuuri," Shinohara replied, stepping aside so he could step in. The room smelled just as he remembered, the scents of the two alphas wrapping around everything in the comfort of familiarity. 

Sitting behind a table on the floor was Katsuya, just as Yuuri had remembered him. A yukata wrapped around him, a pair of glasses that looked a lot like Yuuri's own perched on the end of his nose, and he looked up from a stack of papers that he'd been annotating. 

"Yuuri!" Katsuya smiled up at him, and Yuuri hesitated to cross the room as his uncle stood stiffly and heavily. Upon a second look, he could see fine grey hairs had multiplied ten-fold across the man's temples, the crows’ feet and laugh lines that lined his face had deepened, but what struck Yuuri was how prominent dark circles gave his uncle a drawn, sunken look, and his yukata was wrapped much tighter around a thinning form. He shook himself to stop staring and gave a small bow as Katsuya approached. "How was your trip?"

"It went well," he said, following his uncle who had already turned toward another door that would lead them to a sitting room complete with all the implements for a tea ceremony. Shinohara trailed behind, setting himself to making them all some tea to enjoy while they caught up. Yuuri couldn't help but notice the near limp Katsuya had as he walked, and how he sunk onto a cushion with difficulty before looking up at him, expecting him to follow suit. 

Yuuri quickly undid the buttons on his suit coat and perched himself on a thin pillow, answering the questions Katsuya had about his flights and the drive from Osaka, his health, how Phichit's first impressions of their estate had gone, which segued into the Nishigori's and other neighbors that had either moved in or away and the various states of their wellbeing. They had tea, which settled comfortably in Yuuri's stomach, but he couldn't help but notice the subjects were a wide range far from anything about what had actually called him home, or how Katsuya was doing. He didn’t expect Viktor to be brought up, so he wasn’t surprised when he wasn’t mentioned. 

" _Ojisan_ ," Yuuri began after Shinohara had refilled all their cups a second time over, "Don't you want to know what happened in Detroit?"

Katsuya waved his hand with a cough into his other dismissively, "I know what happened in America. Your company is struggling, but it'll come back. Economy has its ups and downs, and if you've built it right, which I know you have, it will survive."

"Yes, but-" 

"Would you trust Chulanont with it?" 

"Phich?" Yuuri asked, momentarily dazed by the question. "Yes, of course, I trust him." 

Katsuya smiled that enigmatic smile that was both infuriating and charming, "I know you trust him, but I asked if you trust him to run Yutopia Investments independently."

"Run it? Yes, he could do it, but-" 

"Excellent. Tomorrow we'll start discussions to promote him to your position."

Yuuri blinked and nearly dropped his tea bowl. " _What?"_

"I'm recalling you permanently, Yuuri. Someone needs to run it in your place, and from what your reports tell me, Phichit is the best man to do it."

"He is, but-"

"He is mated, correct? To a Lee Seung-Gil if my impeccable memory serves me right. Do you trust him as well?"

"Of course-" Yuuri answered and then shook his head out of the tornado of what he suddenly remembered was Katsuya's favored way to deflect from what was happening. Really, he should have noticed it sooner, having seen the technique used on so many others before to great effect. Katsuya was already onto the next sentence, asking more about Seung Gil, and he snapped, " _Ojisan!_ I'm not answering another question until you tell me what is really going on!" 

A cough that could have been a laugh came from Yuuri's left, where Shinohara was hiding his amused expression behind his tea. Looking back to Katsuya, his uncle’s eyes shone with pride.

"I need you here," Katsuya said simply. “It’s come time to prepare you more fully for your inheritance and I want to start immediately.” 

Yuuri blinked as he took the information in before his eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Why?”

“It’s time.” His uncle waved a dismissive hand and turned to hand his cup to Shinohara, again moving more stiffly than Yuuri could ever remember. “You’ll start accompanying me to our offices after a day or two to get over your jet-lag, and we’ll start in earnest.”

Yuuri chewed on the inside of his lip, staying silent. He frowned as he watched Katsuya settle back down on his cushion and looked at him expectantly. Where Katsuya spoke like a typhoon to discombobulate the ones around him, Yuuri had learned to affect a glowering demeanor that showed he was not satisfied. It usually worked on his uncle, who had a penchant for filling silences with idle chatter until he circled back around to an actual point. Katsuya’s weakness was his fondness for Yuuri, which he returned to a lesser extent. When Yuuri was younger, he had bordered near hero-worship for his uncle, until maturity set in and he realized just how fallible the man was, especially when it concerned a certain omega whom Yuuri still hadn’t been able to see. Love had diminished into familial respect, a loyalty that Yuuri would bleed for with honor, but it didn’t mean he always liked the man.

Katsuya did indeed prattle on, going over his thoughts as to what Yuuri’s schedule would be, the myriad of accounts and smaller gangs under their wide-reaching umbrella that would need the most attention, who had been thrown in prison, who had been released, who had defected and been punished and who was still being sought after; Yuuri listened to it all, accepting a refill of his tea silently as the fervor of Katusya’s chatter grew faster and faster. No doubt he noticed Yuuri’s silence and was trying to break it. 

“Then there is the matter of the Bratva,” Katsuya said suddenly, and Yuuri’s fingers clenched around his bowl with trepidation. “They have been making insinuations. Nothing concrete, but they have certainly been fishing for information about why their omega hasn’t birthed any secondary heirs. Before, they thought the omega was barren and were apologetic. Now, they’re speculating it’s because I’ve been inattentive and disloyal.” 

“You have been.” Shinohara pointed out diplomatically, glancing at Yuuri, whose cheek was now caught firmly between his teeth, tasting metallic. 

“Yes, but when they were apologizing, they were trying to make up for it.” Katsuya hummed as though he were commenting on what to add to a shopping list, “Their tone has changed to impugn the honor of our working relationship. I have half a mind to break ties completely and send him back.”

Yuuri snapped, clattering his tea bowl on the tatami between two shaking hands and spilling the liquid over its rim, ruining the mat beneath it. Katsuya looked at him sharply, eyebrow raised and offended, “If I’m to be training as your replacement, then I will be making that final decision.” Yuuri demanded lowly, the amber in his eyes flashing up to his uncle.

“Oh?” Katsuya mused, his gaze narrow and calculating in challenge. “And what would your decision be?” 

“I’ll make it after discussing it with _Viktor_.” Yuuri sat up straighter, fists bunched on his knees. “The one who would actually be affected by that choice.”

The surprise on the kumicho’s face was fleeting and gave way to a cruel curve of his lips, something that Yuuri had only seen when dealing with someone who was, indeed, about to lose a knuckle or two. “And why do you care about what happens to the omega?” 

“What’s wrong with your back?” Yuuri shot in return. 

“You’re evading.”

“So are you.” 

The two alphas glared in their standstill with the sound of Shinohara sipping his tea, unbothered by the pheromones that were billowing and untethered. As the silence pressed on, the third alpha rolled his eyes.

“Your uncle was shot.” He told Yuuri, and Katsuya flinched first. Yuuri’s eyes snapped to Shinohara so fast his neck twinged. “Bin Cao decided to stage a coup and attempted an assassination. It reminded Katsuya of his mortality, even though he’s fine and recovering well.” 

“Hara!” Katsuya nearly whined as Yuuri slowly registered the information. As he looked back to his uncle, who was now shame-faced and fixating on the floor, he frowned.

“So that’s why I’m being recalled?” 

Katsuya stayed petulantly quiet, but Yuuri didn’t need a verbal affirmative. Instead, he rose to his feet and rebuttoned his suit jacket, turning to Shinohara. 

“Where is Viktor?” he asked, not willing to wait a moment longer. “I have something to discuss with him.”

“In his rooms. His heat broke this morning and he’s resting.” Shinohara’s eyes glinted with amusement, spreading down to give a rare half-smile, “Will you mate him if he decides to stay?” 

Yuuri couldn’t help but give a small smile in return. Shinohara had always been the more observant one, as evidenced by how Katsuya suddenly looked confused. 

“If he’ll have me,” Yuuri said softly, turning to exit the room to the veranda. He rounded the corner and put much-needed space between himself and his uncle, lest he reinjured his uncle with a deserved punch to the jaw.

“Yuuri and the omega?” Katsuya could be heard from behind, shocked.

“You’re such an idiot.” Came his mate’s exasperatedly fond reply.

**_~But I’m reassured there’s another way~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> 1\. -gumi - 'Yakuza group/family  
> 2\. Sudare - bamboo blinds  
> 3\. Samisen - three-stringed instrument  
> 4\. -sama - honorific for someone greatly higher  
> 5\. Kumicho - head of the Yakuza group/family  
> 6\. Combini - convenience store  
> 7\. Yukata - casual cotton kimono  
> 8\. Sakura - cherry blossom  
> 9\. Tatami - bamboo mats  
> 10\. Ikebana - floral arrangements  
> 11\. Engawa - veranda  
> 12\. Tadaima - "I'm home"  
> 13\. Okaeri - "Welcome home"  
> 14\. Ojisan - Uncle


	2. Chapter 2

**_~Forced apart by time and sand~_ **

_ The stage had been simple. A platform raised at the end of the banquet hall with a light green backdrop. The musicians had already vacated it, not that Yuuri had really noticed. He’d been too busy noticing the absence of a certain omega to pay attention to the entertainers that had been there to welcome everyone to the banquet as they found their seats. As the banquet was in his honor, he’d been greeting everyone and thanking them for their congratulations of his graduation and wishes for success in starting Yutopia Investments. When everyone settled, there was a conspicuous space next to his uncle, and he had been trying to figure out how to ask where Viktor was without disrupting the flow of conversation when the lights began to dim. _

_ The crowd quieted almost immediately in anticipation. Yuuri could hear a rustle of fabric to his right, so near he was to the stage, and golden-hued lights flooded the platform and he lost his breath. Viktor stood there, solitary, with a kitsune mask pinned off center to his head, nestled in a delicately tight coif. The effect was as if his hair was a halo, and the light caught the shine of the yards of red painted silk that was wrapped around his thin frame. He looked like a god, and, as soon as he began to move with the first note of a shamisen, he moved like one, too. His head started bowed, his leg sweeping forward out of his kimono in a first tentative step. The music paused and Yuuri’s breath caught with it. The next note and Viktor’s eyes snapped open at the same time he flicked a fan held tight to his chest.  _

_ The precise movements were slow, fluid, like the sun moving across the sky, and then descended into a teasing shuffle. The fox played with unseen players that were present only because Viktor made Yuuri believe they were there. As his arms moved, his sleeves fluttered behind, the dangling flowers from a hairpin tinkled as he tilted his head just so. A wave goodbye and the playful fox moved on, turning toward the horizon. Yuuri had barely even noticed the lights changing hue, from the golden light of day to a violet twilight that left the fox alone in the evening as Viktor stretched his fan out for something he couldn’t reach.  _

_ The music ended as the room plunged back into darkness. Applause boomed out around Yuuri and it was only then he realized he’d been holding his breath for nearly the entire performance. Viktor was even more beautiful than he’d remembered, and the dance must have been new, for he hadn’t seen it before when he’d seen every performance and many practices. He hoped he would have a chance to ask.  _

_ When the lights came back on, Yuuri rushed to take a drink of sake so his flush could be blamed on too much alcohol consumption rather than the wisps of juniper that had reached his nose as Viktor moved. Servers brought out food, Yuuri turned to answer a question from the person next to him, (he couldn’t remember their name), and another round of applause echoed around him. He looked up to see what he’d missed, only to see Katsuya beaming proudly as he offered Viktor a hand and guided him into the room. Viktor’s cheeks were flushed and his head, again, bowed in humility as he accepted the praise for his performance. Katsuya was, also again, taking Viktor’s accomplishments as a personal compliment, beaming proudly and helping Viktor kneel at the low banquet table.  _

_ Those blue eyes found Yuuri exactly once, and Yuuri smiled at him, wanting to convey how amazing he found the performance, how he was sorry his uncle still acted so awfully, and how much he’d missed him. Viktor merely flushed again and then spent the rest of the dinner tending to Katsuya, allowing the alpha to answer for him, to accept the myriad of compliments directed his way, and ignoring Yuuri completely. He wasn’t surprised. At these dinners and celebrations, Viktor was required to act the docile omega, and he played the part perfectly. Yuuri would have to wait to talk to him later.  _

_ As the dinner courses wound down, there was another performance, this time of several geisha from a local okiya that Katsuya patronized. Yuuri turned to watch politely, gauging that there would be dessert and then the evening would give way to smoking, drinking, and flirting with the hired geisha and maiko. He’d be able to make his escape soon. When the dance was over, Viktor was gone.  _

_ Yuuri did well enough with bowing, saying the right, cryptic phrases that simultaneously left the various kobun wondering if they were truly pleasing their future oyabun and inspired the drive to do better. It suited him that his need for solitude and breaks from socialization only added to his mystique, so when he slipped out of the banquet hall, trying to clear the liquor induced hum in his head, he wasn't so terribly missed.  _

_ He’d wandered away from the raucous celebration, taking well-known gravel paths away from the banquet hall toward the gardens that surrounded Katusya's, and his, house. No one else was allowed there, except those that lived in it, thus it was even more isolated. If one was invited in, it was either because they had committed an egregious sin against the Katsuki clan and was expected to prove their loyalty, or was to be offered a great promotion, and one absolutely knew which it was before entering.  _

_ It was in these gardens that Yuuri held his most treasured and peaceful memories, and it was common for him to escape here during social engagements once he'd had enough. It was also why he wasn't terribly surprised to see Viktor, sitting along a stone bench by the koi pond, watching how the moonlight rippled across the surface as the brightly colored fish sluiced beneath. The area was swathed in dark blues, greens, and silver, the only bright colors coming from the omega's vibrant red kimono.  _

_ Viktor turned his head as Yuuri's footstep was heavy against the gravel, and he offered a slight upturn of his lips in welcome before resuming his previous position, his lips curling around an elegant kiseru that let wisps of smoke curl in the night breeze. The kitsune mask was gone, and his hair was now let down, twisted into a loose braid and over his shoulder.  _

_ "Had enough celebrating?" he asked casually as Yuuri came to stop by the bench, pulling out his silver cigarette case and lighter. Yuuri smiled and nodded as he lit the end of one and took a deep inhale. _

_ "For now. I'll probably go back in a while." He said on his exhale and rolled his shoulders to alleviate the tension that had been present since the first round of sake had been passed. "You retired early. Are you feeling alright?" _

_ " _Hai._ " Viktor said quietly, casually, enjoying his own tobacco while still gazing out at the pond, "Katsuya-san didn't need me to appear for very long, and I tired easily tonight." _

_ Yuuri didn't have to ask why. Viktor’s heat had just passed and his dance had likely zapped whatever energy he would have had otherwise. For all the tradition and ceremony of their home, Viktor lived much like a geisha from eras gone past. Walking the line between merely being seen as a decorative piece of art, and a warm, thrumming human with so much more to share beneath his placid, perfect surface. It was no wonder he also disliked socializing by Katusya’s side and would often make early escapes. _

_ "I was relieved your _hanao_ held this time." Yuuri mused, recalling once when for a rehearsal, the strap of one of Viktor's sandals had snapped and sent him sprawling to the floor. It had been while Minako-sensei had stepped out to see about tea for an upcoming break, and Yuuri had been there to watch the lesson, as he often did after they became friends. They had barely recovered from laughing by the time she had returned and had to bite their lips to keep from giggling the rest of the lesson.  _

_ Viktor's demeanor instantly changed. Flushing and fighting down a broad grin before he burst out laughing with an indignant and scandalized "Yuuri!"  _

_ Yuuri laughed, too, the pompous atmosphere cleaving and allowing the familiar levity of their friendship to linger behind. Taking a seat beside him on the bench, they let their laughter fade naturally into a companionable silence.  _

_ "I've missed our talks," Viktor said after a moment, still smiling fondly. He tapped out the remnants of his pipe against the bench, the ash falling to the ground beneath, and began to tie the pipe to the side of his obi.  _

_ "I have too.” Yuuri hummed in agreement around his cigarette, “I'm also too used to winning in Mario Kart, now. My friends in America are terrible at it. You'll have to remind me what it's like to lose before I leave." _

_ Viktor chuckled softly, sadly this time. "I'm afraid without you here to keep me sharp, I've fallen out of practice."  _

_ Yuuri looked over at him, taking in his demeanor. The way he now bent forward, his posture still as straight as a board - it was impossible to sit otherwise in the tight _obi_ and cords around his trim waist - but his shoulders hunched around his ears as he looked down to the water.  _

_ "Has it been difficult?" He asked quietly. Viktor inhaled sharply, looking away and shrugging his shoulders even more and arching his back into a frantic stretch to cover the flinch, shaking away the heaviness of the question and building up strength to answer.  _

_ "Katsuya-san is always kind." Was all he said, still not looking back as he spoke. "I dance, play shamisen, and play cards with him and Shinohara-san. They both owe me a hefty prize after our last poker game."  _

_ "I'm sure they do." Yuuri agreed, biting the inside of his cheek, unsure if he wanted to keep pressing into his oldest friend's wellbeing. Clearly, Viktor wasn't entirely happy, and it sent a heaviness to his stomach. Instead, he offered the only thing he could, "I'm sorry."  _

_ "What for?" Viktor said lightly, finally turning back. The momentary real smile and laugh were gone, replaced by one that didn't reach his eyes. "I'm thinking of demanding a dog as my prize. A large poodle that will disrupt the peace and keep me company on my walks around the estate. I'm sure the children will love it, too, if I take it to the park. It will drive Katsuya-san mad."  _

_ "You should." The alpha encouraged with a weak smile, hating that Viktor had clammed up so easily. In the few years since Yuuri had been around, it seemed the mask was easier for Viktor to don, now, even while sitting next to a friend who knew just how silly he could actually be when no one was around to see. He wanted to see how warm and funny and full of life he actually was. He hated seeing Viktor this way, and there was nothing he could do to change it. The frustration bubbled and roiled in his chest, spilling up and out before he could stop its vehemence. "I wish I could change things for you."  _

_ Viktor's blue eyes caught the silver of the moon, wide with surprise as the words hung between them. A gentle, patronizing smile replaced the false one, and Yuuri hated that, too. "What would you change?"  _

_ "I don't know…" Yuuri mumbled, flicking the ash off his cigarette, and looking down to hide his flush of embarrassment and anger. "I'd treat you well, for one thing." _

_ "I am treated well." Viktor responded with a simple shrug, a bit more forcefully, "I want for nothing."  _

_ "Yes, you do." Yuuri retorted without thinking, the sake he’d downed loosening his tongue, and Viktor's gasp made him look up. His face twisted into a scowl with a matching frown.  _

_ "And what would you do that Katsuya hasn't, Yuuri?" He hissed quietly, the force of his anger nearly making Yuuri jump back, but he held Viktor's gaze anyway, "Would you court me? Claim me as your own? Spend my heats with me? Would you love me and be proud of me because I’m me and not just some pretty omega from another country?"  _

_ It took him a moment to recover from Viktor’s red face and flashing eyes. All at once, he was seized with the fear of seeing Viktor so angry, so hurt, and then pride for him finally, finally saying what was on his mind. Somewhere in his head, he was also struck with the realization that the answer to every single one of the questions he’d snapped out was an irrevocable and resounding ‘Yes!’ He would do all those things. If Katsuya hadn’t been there, Yuuri would have started courting him properly a long time ago. For a brief thought, Yuuri considered denying it all, it would have been the smart thing to do. Viktor couldn’t be his, for all his wishful thinking, but between the sake, their isolation, and the heartbreaking way the omega’s eyes were filling with angry tears, he couldn’t hold it in.  _

_ "Yes!" Yuuri retorted back, the fervor of it nearly surprising himself, "I'd also ask for your opinions and ideas, ask for your help. I'd ask you want you wanted, not force you to be something I want you to be, because I want you to stay as you are! I'd want you around, all the time. I'd try to make you laugh, and let you choose what to wear, what to eat. I wouldn't be so casually cruel!"  _

_ As it all spilled out, Viktor's eyes grew wider and wetter until the tears fell and made Yuuri gasp. Covering his face, Viktor strangled out a sob, "You just were!" _

_ Instinctively, and because he’d only made everything so much worse, Yuuri pulled Viktor to him, cradling his shoulders against his chest as Viktor coiled his arms around him, crying in full.  _

_ "I'm sorry…" He said desperately, squeezing his lithe frame tighter. "I’m so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." _

_ "Don't…" Viktor cried against his neck, "Don't promise me what you can't give, Yuuri… I can't take it… please don't do that."  _

_ "I won't. I'm sorry." Yuuri said into his hair, hugging him closer as if that would stop his trembling. He continued holding him in silence, wishing he’d not been so foolish, that he hadn’t burst out everything he’d been thinking. He pushed out as many soothing pheromones as he could, inhaling the muted juniper and pear of the man in his arms that eked out from beneath his collar. The stars had shifted higher into the sky by the time Viktor stopped shaking, pulling away weakly and wiping his cheeks.  _

_ "If you could give promises…" He whispered, his throat now raw, "I would only accept them from you."  _

_ Yuuri bit his cheek hard to keep his own tears in check, reluctantly letting go as Viktor sat up straighter and smoothed out the rumples they'd created in his kimono. Even tear-stained and weary, he was ethereal, though Yuuri never wanted to see him like this again. The moonlight revealed he'd bitten his lips while hiding against him, the redness looking near violet in the dark. Yuuri reached into his kimono sleeve, pulling out a small pan of lip balm he usually had with him, as he constantly had chapped lips from chewing on them and Phichit had trained him to carry it at all times, and presented it in his palm. Viktor looked down at it and laughed, a real one, before accepting it. _

_ "The first of the illusive courting gifts?" He teased wetly with a strained chuckle, opening it and spreading some across his pretty mouth. Yuuri had the urge to kiss it all away, but instead, he smiled sadly as Viktor tried to hand it back to him.  _

_ Gently, Yuuri closed Viktor's long fingers around the balm, "I wish I could do better." _

_ Viktor bit his lip again, staring down at how Yuuri's hand was enclosed over his. "It's perfect." _

_ There was nothing more that Yuuri could say. A shiver passed through him, fighting against his own arms that were nearly shaking with the instinct to wrap Viktor up in another hug, to remove the collar, cuffs, and even perhaps the high garters, that were blocking out the bulk of his scent, to run his fingers through his long silver hair. If he gave in he wouldn’t let go. As Viktor looked back up to him, he had to bite his tongue. The longing on the omega’s face was clear, like he wanted Yuuri to forget every reason why they couldn’t.  _

_ Instead, Viktor held the meager lip balm to his chest reverently, as if he truly did cherish the insufficient gift. They continued to watch each other carefully, with unspoken thoughts and feelings on the tips of their tongues. Yuuri wanted to ask what Viktor was thinking, to promise more than what he could give, but he couldn’t, any more than Viktor could voice what it seemed both of them wanted to happen next.  _

_ Viktor was the one to break eye contact first, the beginnings of a whimper cut off before Yuuri could think to pull himself away. He fiddled with a long cord that was bound to his hip, untying the kiseru hanging uselessly by his side and set the pipe between them on the stone bench.  _

_ “ _Ganbatte_ , Yuuri.” He whispered so softly that Yuuri wasn’t even sure he heard it, was still listening for the words that were already lost to the summer breeze, as Viktor stood and made his way heavily toward the garden gate. Yuuri’s tongue was bleeding now, tripped up on the words he was literally biting back as he watched Viktor make his way to the path that would take him back inside the gilded cage Katsuya had set up for him.  _

_ Then he had been gone, and Yuuri had fought back an angry sob as he picked up the gift Viktor had bestowed upon him. He had sat there for a good, long time like he was waiting for Viktor to come back - and when it was clear he wouldn’t, Yuuri didn’t return to the banquet. He hadn’t even said goodbye to his uncle as he should have. It wasn’t until he was listening to the announcement of a final boarding call that he realized he had stumbled into his rooms, grabbed his suitcases, and had taken the faster, but more exposed, train to Osaka airport. If he had stayed, he would have disgraced himself, Viktor, his uncle, and very possibly set the entire organization into a frenzied power vacuum. Taking what he wanted would have forced Katsuya’s hand into hunting them both down to ensure the family wouldn’t question his authority or his demands for respect. There was no other way it could have ended, except bloody.  _

_ It still didn’t stop Yuuri from going into an early, feral rut as soon as he was home, destroying nearly everything in his apartment save for the tobacco pipe he used exclusively after that night.  _

**_~Take a step and take my hand~_ **

As Yuuri hurried from his uncle’s presence, he wanted nothing more than to rush into Viktor’s rooms. So it was with great difficulty he instead fetched his luggage and dragged it to his own. For all the scent blockers and neutralizers pumped into an airplane cabin, he knew he smelled like a myriad of other people, and if Viktor’s heat had just broken that morning, Yuuri would be extremely offensive to a sensitive omegan nose. He took care in his shower, scrubbing himself near raw with a neutral wash, forgoing the soak in the bath he usually took pleasure in. He’d left a simple navy yukata on his bed to air out while he cleaned up, and he slipped into it like it was a second skin. 

It was a familiar ritual, and one he’d kept up during his time in Detroit. Whenever he returned home, from classes or work, he would clean up and change into a yukata or a _jinbei_. Phichit had teased him for it at first, until he, too, decided that it was unfair that Yuuri always seemed to be so comfortable and declared it was barbaric to wear jeans. Yuuri didn’t think jeans were that bad, but he did prefer the soft, light fabric when he was at home.

He sent off a text to Phichit, telling him to recover from their trip for the rest of the day and that he would catch up with him in the morning, citing family business with an apology. If Yuuri was going to be relocating to Japan permanently, Phichit would be staying for a while to be trained and brought up to speed on everything. They would have plenty of time to go sightseeing, both in and outside of the estate. Turning his phone to silent, he tossed it onto his bed to be promptly forgotten. Into his sleeve he slipped the kiseru Viktor gave him along with a small tin of tobacco, and a brand new pan of lip balm he’d brought specifically for Viktor, and set off for the kitchen. 

There he found one of the cooks who would take over for Viktor when he was indisposed. This was a new one by the name of Ritsu, who had apparently been instructed to make katsudon for Yuuri’s welcome dinner. He politely declined it, asking for something lighter on the stomach and for a tray to be brought to Viktor’s room after confirming that he hadn’t eaten anything all day. 

Outside the rooms that had been Viktor’s since he’d first arrived, Yuuri hesitated. He’d helped Viktor recover from his heat before, had many treasured memories of lazily playing video games or watching dramas and comedies as they lounged in the sitting room that belonged to Yuuri. He knew well enough that Viktor liked to nest even after his heats, with plenty of pillows and blankets surrounding him as he replenished his energy with sencha and onigiri. That had all taken place after Viktor had napped then put himself back together, had bathed and dressed, and came to find Yuuri so they could enjoy the easy companionship their friendship had evolved. This was entering Viktor's space, seeing the one place where he’d always been able to safely retreat. 

Steeling his resolve, he slid open the first door that led to the sitting room. It was a comfortable place, one he’d only been in a few times. There were filled bookshelves, an ancient brazier for making tea and all its implements, and a single lonely shelf where fresh ikebana was placed every few days. The floor pillows were overstuffed, rather than thin like in most other rooms, and there was a _kotatsu_ that was shuffled off to the side for the warm season, and the storage closet doors were painted in a delicate panoramic scene of a fishing village, complete with cranes, blossoming trees, koi, and a full moon. A set of _shoji_ doors opposite the storage closets opened up to a more secluded part of the garden, these rooms being some of the few that were not connected by the veranda to the rest of the house. Katsuya had at least made it as private as possible for the omega - though Yuuri wasn’t sure if that was simply to keep him tucked away or if it was to respect his space; perhaps it was a little of both. 

As he entered, he was met with Viktor’s scent, comforting and nostalgic, laced with the tobacco he would indulge in every once in a while. Yuuri could almost see him, doors open to the garden, watching a rainstorm as he puffed lightly on a slender kiseru, soulful eyes wide and contemplative, like the last time he had seen him and they had exchanged their gifts. He wanted nothing more than to spend days like that at Viktor’s side. Perhaps he could bring him some tea as they looked out at the garden together, talk about everything and nothing, spend afternoons reading together, or even dancing. 

He nervously crossed the sitting room toward the far wall that was painted with yet another scene, this one of a mountain sunrise, hoping that Viktor would accept him. 

The door opened to another wall, this time one of pheromones that stalled him instantly. It was musky, sultry, twinging with relief from prolonged distress and a heavy, heavy desire between sweat and spend. Laced through all of it though, was the unmistakable scent of Viktor, sweetly masculine, the normal fresh scent of juniper laying under the heady sweetness of pear and earthy saffron. The omega was deeply asleep, on his stomach, amidst a nest that had no doubt been carefully constructed, and was now disheveled. Yuuri quickly averted his eyes from the bareness of Viktor, shutting the door quietly behind him. Though, judging by how deep he was breathing, Yuuri could have slammed the door shut and came in banging a stew pot with a metal ladle and it wouldn't have made a difference. 

Quickly adjusting himself in the sudden tightness of his _fundoshi_ , Yuuri strode over to the window. The air and scents would quickly stale, he was sure, and he knew from his own ruts the first thing he always wanted was the freshness of outside. He made sure to stay quiet, thumbing the latch and sliding the shoji aside to then push open the glass panes. Taking a gulp of the sakura laced breeze, he could feel his half-formed erection balk in protest at the loss of Viktor's heat smell, but it did his heart good to allow it to slow. It was then he was able to stand and search over the room, trying to decide what to tend to first. 

There was a tray that had no doubt been laden with water and food but was now nearly empty. Yuuri couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at the pile of untouched raisins that had no doubt been carefully picked out of any snack mix and discarded. Viktor had always hated raisins, but he couldn't remember when he had learned that fact. It was one of those things that had simply stuck with him through the years. It could have been that he'd just seen Viktor pick them out of salads or treats during the many meals they had shared, rather than Viktor actually giving any explanation. Next time, and his heart leaped into his throat at the vague possibility of there being a next time that he'd be able to tend to Viktor's heat, he was determined there wouldn't be a raisin in sight. 

There was also a pile of clothing in the corner of the room that drew his eye, and he couldn't help but frown. The rest of Viktor's room, besides the understandably wrinkled bed, was immaculately kept. He made his way over to the pile, figuring it had been the clothes that Viktor had worn at the time his heat had started and then had just added soiled sheets as the days passed. Stooping to pick up the laundry, intending to send them away for washing, he soon realized exactly what the clothes were hiding. Beneath a kimono that was certainly Viktor's by its scent and style, there wafted up a distinct alpha scent. Not his own, but one with which he was very familiar. It seemed his uncle had provided, in some misguided attempt to soothe the omega he was responsible for, some scented clothing, and Viktor had masked it by tossing his own thick winter kimono and dirty bedclothes over it. 

A possessive growl tightened in his throat, unbidden, as he dropped Viktor's kimono over the offending clothes. From the bed, he heard Viktor offer up the smallest whimper, and he stopped growling instantly. Instead, he tried to push forward anything soothing, fighting the lump that still nestled in his throat at the invasion of another alpha's scent in the room. Carefully wrapping up the clothes in Viktor's kimono, he slid the door leading to the sitting room open with his foot and tossed the whole lot as far from himself as he could possibly get it, and therefore, far away from Viktor. He tended to the tray of food next, refilling the water glass with the last remaining from the plum blossom painted pitcher, and that, too, went into the sitting room for the cook to deal with when she brought in fresh food. 

It was then he ventured closer to Viktor's nest, still carefully avoiding looking at anything below the man's waist. Whatever fervor had possessed him seemed to have cooled rapidly, especially with the balmy spring air sweeping in through the open window. As if to answer his internal question of Viktor's comfort, the omega shivered and the skin of his arms pebbled. Yuuri wanted nothing more than to shed his yukata and drape it over Viktor for warmth, but decided again to wait until he knew from the omega's own mouth that he would welcome such a display of possession. Instead, he went to the tall kimono chest and withdrew one that had intricate designs of cranes taking flight against a full moon. He spread it over Viktor's bare form, surprised to note that it looked as though he’d already showered before falling asleep as his hair was slightly damp and smelled of fresh shampoo. 

There was nothing to do now but wait for him to wake, and so Yuuri glanced over Viktor's bookshelf, which likely housed his more personal and favored collection, and paused at the novel that was simply set on one of the shelves instead of tucked into the stacks. "Snow Country" was a novel he'd brought back from his high school studies years ago, and judging from the way the binding was worn, Viktor had read it many times. Yuuri frowned, running a thumb along the cover, noting that it seemed to be a treasured book in Viktor's substantial collection. 

The idea that Viktor read, and re-read, the tragic love story between a geisha and an unaffected ballet-obsessed patron sat heavy in Yuuri's bones. Did Viktor see himself as the geisha, as someone who was destined to love someone who was incapable of understanding him? Clinging to fleeting visits, stolen moments between business, trapped in a world where he couldn't escape or be free to be with whom he wished? The parallels weren't lost on him, and he picked up the book to thumb through the soft pages, the book fell open to a passage where the geisha had all but begged for her patron to fully understand her, only to be rebuffed and to tell her client to return to his home. The page was splattered with dried splotches and Yuuri knew that Viktor had cried at least once while reading the passage. Delicately, Yuuri traced one of the spots where Viktor's tears had dried, as if he could wipe it away and tell him how very wrong Viktor was. Yuuri did understand him, knew very well how Viktor felt. He would tell him so when he awoke, and would do his best to show that Viktor wasn't doomed to a loveless life if he still wanted Yuuri's affections. 

He took the book with him to sit in the chair beside Viktor's bed, determined to understand more about what Viktor saw in the tragic novel, and equally determined to ensure it would no longer be a mirror of Viktor's life. Viktor would be loved, cherished, respected, and cared for, whatever that might look like to him, in Japan or in Russia. Yuuri would make sure of it. 

Time passed by slowly as he read, periodically looking up to see if Viktor was resting well. It seemed he was. His breaths were deep and slow, his hair fanned down his back as he clung to one of the pillows and nuzzled into it. The kimono kept his privacy for him, and beneath the strands of silver, he could see the span of Viktor's tattoo, a kitsune framed by various blossoms and foliage. The outlines were pitch, dark against his pale skin, the shading of the fox itself were muddled, inky greys, but the _irezumi_ who did the piece allowed Viktor's pale skin to shine through as the white needed in the image. It was far more simplistic than the elaborate koi and various _yōkai_ the same irezumi had done on Yuuri's back, but the intention was clear. Many yakuza members had elected to shun the traditional tattoos from years ago in order to move more freely within society, but Viktor, and Yuuri, were expected to don them. They were in too deep, up too high in the chain of command to have much of a choice in the matter. 

Yuuri remembered when Viktor received the first outlines of his tattoo. On one of the afternoons that Katsuya was gone and they were sitting in the onsen after pilfering sweets from their favorite combini, he'd asked to see Viktor's new tattoo. At the time he’d been looking forward to his own tattoo to mark his ascension into adulthood and his place within the organization. As Viktor had turned around in the water for Yuuri to see the new, vibrant lines, Yuuri had stared in awe. 

"Did it hurt?" he'd asked in a whisper. 

"Yes." Viktor had responded simply, without any further explanation. He'd settled down into the water once again, and they continued their bath in silence. 

After that, Yuuri hadn't been as excited to get his own tattoos.

Viktor finally stirred, a small grunt of effort went into the pillow as he opened his eyes and sleepily blinked awake. Yuuri held his breath, waiting for Viktor to notice him. Viktor stretched languidly, burying his face back into the pillow and curling his legs beneath him as he pressed his arms against the headboard with a relaxed groan. He sat up and the kimono fluttered down his hips, Viktor looked down at it, confused as to how it had got there and then jumped as he finally realized Yuuri was there. 

His eyes widened impossibly, at first smiling and then seemed to realize just how bare he was with how Yuuri didn't look directly at him. With a yelp, he gathered the bunched kimono up on his hips and flushed.

"Yuuri!" He gasped, his voice raspy with sleep and, Yuuri was sure, overuse during his heat. "Why are you here?" 

Yuuri didn't answer until he set the book he'd been holding on the bedside table, and passed the glass of water toward Viktor. The omega took it with a trembling hand and sipped, glancing nervously at the book and back to him. 

"Katsuya recalled me." He said quietly, not wanting to talk too loud as it seemed Viktor was still very tired. Thrumming beneath his skin was the instinct to reach out and touch him, to soothe and take care of all the aches and pains he was no doubt feeling. “I’m moving back home. I suppose with his injury he wants me to start preparing to take over for him.” 

Viktor's eyebrows pinched as he drank, looking down quickly at the mattress beneath his legs before his eyes turned back to him, burning with curiosity.

"That’s… that’s wonderful. But I more meant," he began timidly, his cheeks dusting pink, his voice still having an adorable small rasp to it, "Why are you in my room?"

" _ Ano _ …" Yuuri suddenly wished he'd spent the time while Viktor was asleep planning what to say, rather than reminiscing and reading, but there was nothing to be done about it then. “Katsuya was talking about possibly sending you back to Russia, and cutting ties with your family.”

" _ Sou-? _ " Viktor hummed casually, as though that information wasn’t news, like he’d been expecting it. He placed the now empty glass on the table and then turned his back toward Yuuri, hiding the flush that spread down his cheeks and neck. It didn't hide it on the back of his neck though, or on the one ear that wasn't covered by that long silver hair. Viktor pulled the kimono over his shoulders and took a deep breath before turning to face Yuuri once again. "That still doesn’t answer my question." 

"Ah…" Yuuri could feel his own cheeks burning, "I told him I wanted to know what you wanted." 

Viktor's eyebrows knit together again, and Yuuri knew the question was one he'd never been asked. Viktor had never been given much of a choice. Instead of addressing it, though, he continued, "And why does he want to cut ties with my family?" 

Yuuri turned impossibly redder, twisting his hands nervously and shrugging his shoulders unconsciously as he looked to the floor.

“He said they’ve been um… suggesting he’s been inattentive, since you haven’t had any children.” 

Viktor’s silence made him look back up, only to see a wry smile and a cocked eyebrow. Yuuri couldn’t help but let out a breathy chuckle. Both of them knew Viktor’s family had guessed correctly, and neither would deny it. 

“I suppose it wouldn’t do any good to tell them I wouldn’t want his children anyway?” Viktor seemed rather amused and rolled his eyes, curling his knees up to his chest and holding them in place. “So, Katsuya is letting me decide?” 

“He didn’t have much choice in the matter.” Yuuri admitted, taking a breath and letting himself smile, “I told him if I was going to be moving into my position, that I would decide whether or not to break ties with the Bratva, and that you and I would talk about it - because it affects you directly.” 

Viktor burst out laughing and Yuuri grinned along with him. “I imagine he wasn’t very happy about that.” 

“No, he wasn’t,” Yuuri shook his head and they laughed even harder until Viktor paused. 

His brows knit as he cocked his head to the side, still puzzled. “Not that I don’t appreciate you standing up for me… but this couldn’t wait until later why?” 

Yuuri flushed again. He  _ really _ wished he had planned what to say. Instead of saying anything immediately, he reached into his sleeve. Viktor watched curiously as he placed the pan of new lip balm on the bedside table. Blue eyes widened and Yuuri heard his breath hitch. 

“I can make you promises now, Viktor,” Yuuri said quietly, shifting under Viktor’s piercing and questioning gaze and looking back at the lip balm shyly, “You’ll always have a home here if you don’t want them, or… I’ll send you back to your family if you want to go, but… I was hoping you’d let me promise all the things I said when we talked last.”

Out of his periphery, he saw Viktor reach for the simple gift and trace a slender finger along the lid. “Oh,  _ Yuuri… _ ” 

The desperate way his name was whispered forced him to look. Viktor had tears brimming along his lashes, his eyes still wide and disbelieving as they turned and locked on Yuuri’s face. He was about to apologize, his heart sinking, for making him cry again and to excuse himself when Viktor’s hand shot out toward him, palm up. He didn’t even have to think about it, he slotted his hand against the omegas, clutching tightly. 

“Do you mean it?” Viktor asked, tentatively pulling their linked hands toward him. Yuuri stood and took a small step toward the bed, nodding. “You want me?” 

“Of course I do,” Yuuri murmured, bringing his free hand to rest against Viktor’s cheek. Viktor nuzzled into his palm, still looking up at him hopefully as his tears began to fall. “Do you want me?”

Viktor’s expression broke, his other hand fisting against Yuuri’s yukata, “More than anything!” He sobbed as he rose up. 

Yuuri met his lips reverently, giving him the softest of kisses. Viktor’s arms coiled around his neck, pressing urgently into the kiss as if he was frightened Yuuri would move away. He brought his hands to cradle Viktor’s jaw as he slotted his mouth more firmly against him. It wasn’t much of a kiss by that point, Viktor holding him so tightly there was no room for any movement. Yuuri perched precariously over his nest, not wanting to be presumptuous and inviting himself into the bed. Viktor had another idea, however, and pulled him down and he nearly fell, scrambling to land on his knees. The omega pressed kiss after kiss against him and Yuuri returned every one, now able to taste the salt of his tears, breathe in Viktor’s juniper and pear, his heart pounding and fluttering all at once. 

Viktor broke off their kisses gasping for air, expression dazed and tear streaked. Yuuri thumbed away the remaining tears and was surprised to find his own cheeks wet with his own tears as Viktor returned the favor. They both chuckled wetly and Yuuri placed another gentle kiss against Viktor’s swollen lips. 

“I want to make you the happiest man in the world,” he said quietly resting their foreheads together, “But I… I don’t know exactly how to do that.” 

“I don’t either!” Viktor huffed a laugh, “I don’t know what else I could want…” 

Yuuri sat back on his heels, caressing along the omega’s jaw and smiled. “You have time to figure it out now.” 

Viktor’s returning smile was possibly the most radiant thing Yuuri had ever seen, bright and shaped like a heart. He couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss him deeply, tangling his hand into his long hair. Viktor teased his tongue along Yuuri’s lip and Yuuri responded in kind. As they met, sparks skittered across his tongue and he was sure Viktor could feel it, too, as he let out a soft moan. The omega clutched at his kimono and leaned back, pulling him down until they were laying in the nest. Yuuri snaked his arm around Viktor’s back and held him closer, exploring his mouth and the way he moved, the way he tasted. It felt perfect, it felt  _ right _ . 

With the hand that wasn’t pinned, the alpha caressed down Viktor’s side over the smooth kimono he wore. The resulting shiver and whimper was encouraging, but he asked if it was alright. 

“Oh, yes, please…” Viktor whispered, “ _ Please _ touch me.”

It was then that Yuuri realized just now touch-starved Viktor likely was, and so he did as asked. Shifting the omega gently to free his arm, he sat back on his heels with his hands on Viktor’s hips. Viktor was gorgeous, his legs on either side of Yuuri’s with his kimono bunched high on his creamy thighs, his cheeks flushed and breaths light and airy, his hair splayed across the pillows beneath his head, and his eyes bright despite being hooded with want. Yuuri moved his hands to Viktor’s knees and ran them up along the outside of his thighs. Viktor gasped and shuddered, his hands flying to clutch at the sheets next to his head. He began breathing heavily as the touch roamed higher, curving around his bare hips. It was here Yuuri paused, looking up to Viktor’s expression, questioning where he should touch next. 

Viktor didn’t answer except to undo the single tie that held his robe in place, letting the fabric pool to his sides. Yuuri’s breath hitched as he became fully exposed, the blush on his cheeks extending down his neck and onto his chest, nearly reaching his pert, rosy nipples. His waist was thin with the outline of his musculature showing through toned, pale skin, tapering to the gentle curve of his narrow hips where Yuuri’s hands still rested. Nestled between his legs and laying on his abdomen was a pink and filling cock and it was the prettiest thing. 

“You’re beautiful,” Yuuri said quietly, and Viktor bit his lower lip. He started moving his hands again, up Viktor’s waist and across his stomach, leaning forward as he went. The man beneath him whimpered and arched his back into the touch, squeezing his eyes shut tight. When Yuuri’s hands cradled his neck, he opened his eyes again and began to tug at his obi. 

“I want to see you, too.” He begged and Yuuri placed a soft kiss on his cheek as he helped Viktor untie and push off his own yukata, bundling it on the side of the nest. Viktor wasn’t surprised to see the old style of underclothing Yuuri wore, and slipped a tentative finger between the fabric and skin, looking up hopefully. 

All it took was a quick, breathless nod from Yuuri and Viktor quickly divested him of the rest of his clothing. As soon as the alpha was bare, Viktor surged up and locked his arms around Yuuri’s chest, trembling as their skin touched and body heat was shared. Yuuri encouraged the omega to wrap his legs around his waist and pulled him up to sit in his lap, running his hands down Viktor’s back. Now that he knew how Viktor felt, and how much he needed it, he couldn’t stop touching and exploring, kissing along the chest in front of him, running his fingers through silver hair, pushing his hips up against the other’s. Viktor shook, gasped and moaned in turns, burrowing his face into the alpha’s neck and clinging with both his arms and legs. 

He took his time, feeling Viktor’s heart pounding through his chest and caressing and soothing until the beat became more regular and Viktor stopped trembling so much. His hands came to rest in the small of his back, tracing gentle patterns and waiting until damp cerulean eyes met his. Viktor was already taller than he, and he had to look up even more so with him perched on his lap as he sat up, their noses brushing. 

“Where were you four days ago?” Viktor teased breathlessly and Yuuri huffed through his smile. 

“I’m sorry.” He murmured, “I won’t miss another one.” 

Viktor beamed and kissed him, “Promise?” 

“I promise.” 

They sealed it with even more kisses, each one more fevered than the last. Viktor’s scent spiked with arousal and Yuuri moaned, knowing his own scent was doing the same. This time, as his hands wandered lower, his fingers dipped slightly into Viktor’s cleft and he moaned against Yuuri’s mouth. 

“We don’t have to,” Yuuri said lowly, “Not if you’re too tired, or sore, or if you want to wait.”

Viktor shook his head lightly, “I’m not too sore, and I’m done waiting.” 

Their lips met again as Yuuri continued caressing lower, one hand holding him open and the other tracing a finger along his entrance. His finger came away wet with slick and the sweet scent burst between them. Viktor pushed back against the pressure, both moaning as the first knuckle breached with ease. Yuuri pushed in farther, testing how relaxed the muscles and rim still were from Viktor’s self-ministrations. Fortunately, he was still well prepared, as he still pressed back with impatience. 

“Please, Yuuri… inside me, please.” he whimpered between desperate kisses. 

Yuuri couldn’t deny him anything, and maneuvered himself to press hot, thick and throbbing against the furled rim. Viktor took the motion for the request it was, to be in control for this first part, and sank slowly down. Yuuri gasped a choked groan as he was enveloped, muscles spasming and fluttering around him more and more. Viktor gripped his shoulders, his blunt nails digging into the skin and sure to leave marks he would treasure. He placed guiding hands along Viktor’s hips, bringing him up only to sink back down again deeper, again and again until they were fully conjoined and panting with shared breath. 

Yuuri flexed with the effort to not move or buck, instead pulling Viktor down for a fervent kiss, nibbling along his lips and tongue and then moving along to his jaw and down his pulse line until he was right where the juniper was strongest. He licked along the gland and felt Viktor keen and roll his hips. 

“More…” Viktor mewled, “Alpha!” 

The self control he’d tried to reign in snapped like a web in the rain. Growling possessively, he surged forward, his arms protectively around Viktor’s back as they landed back in the nest and he thrust in hard. Teeth scraped along Viktor’s neck, sucking and biting until he was good and marked. Viktor’s hands tangled in his hair, holding him right against the scent of clean sweat and  _ his _ omega. He gasped and moaned right along with the man who was bucking up into him, meeting each of his pounding thrusts in a steady rhythm. The push and drag was heady enough in and of itself, but with Viktor crying out and begging for still more, it was completely intoxicating. The only thing that could have stopped him then was Viktor saying so. 

They moved in tandem, like they were made to fit or like they instinctively knew what the other needed or wanted. When Yuuri marked with tongue and teeth, Viktor dug in his bruising fingertips and nails, and when Viktor yanked his hair up, Yuuri delved into another impassioned kiss until their thrusts were lost to the swell of a growing tidal wave about to sweep them away in the undertow. 

“Close…” was the only coherent word Yuuri could muster between the moans of his new lover’s name, and Viktor redoubled the lock of his ankles behind Yuuri’s back, pulling him even deeper still. 

“Knot… please alpha…” Viktor countered between frenetic breaths. Yuuri gave one final lunge, spilling everything he had and his vision blanking white. Viktor arched beneath him, his sensitivity from his heat pushing him over the edge again with a sharp cry and frantic spasms that milked Yuuri’s cock of anything else that could possibly be left. 

Once Yuuri’s muscles unlocked, he quickly found Viktor’s mouth and poured every tenderness he could into their kiss. It wasn’t until he was completely spent that he collapsed right into Viktor’s waiting arms, where warmth and home and love instantly became redefined. Their recovering breathing was harsh and deep as Yuuri pushed himself to his elbows with effort so he wouldn’t completely crush his omega beneath him. Viktor’s eyes were wet again, but he smiled so affectionately that Yuuri could only gently kiss the tears away and nuzzle back against his chest. 

“Yuuri…” Viktor breathed after they basked for a good while and Yuuri could feel his knot slowly beginning to recede. He made a muzzy questioning sound from against his omega’s chest, “I know the first thing I want.” 

“Anything.” Yuuri promised, bringing himself back up to kiss Viktor again and again until Viktor laughed, and then propped himself up to wait for the first request. Viktor bit his lip shyly and pushed black strands off Yuuri’s forehead.

“A puppy. I never got the one I asked for.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but grin as he nodded, “We’ll start looking today.” 

Viktor giggled and leaned up for more kisses, and Yuuri was happy to oblige. “I think… I think I also want our own house.” 

“Mm,” Yuuri hummed his agreement, “On the estate or outside?” 

Pausing, Viktor’s eyes widened in awe. “I meant on the estate, but… we could move away?” 

“If that’s what you want.” Yuuri smiled, brushing away a few strands of hair off Viktor’s forehead and pressing his lips to the newly uncovered skin. “We can take our time with that one. Look around and see if there’s anything that would be perfect for us, and your puppy, and if there’s not, then we’ll build one.” 

Viktor’s eyes went dreamy as he thought, his fingers idly tracing along Yuuri’s shoulder. “Can we travel, too?” 

“Of course. Where do you want to go?” 

“I’ve… always wanted to see France, where my papa came from, and New York seems like it might be fun. And… I’d like to visit St. Petersburg?”

Yuuri smiled fondly, if a little sadly. He knew Viktor hadn’t been able to see any of his family since he’d arrived all those years ago, and had very little contact outside of periodic phone calls where he’d pretended everything was fine. “Then we’ll go to all those places. We’ll go see your family. I know I’ll probably have to go pack up my apartment in Detroit soon… we could spend time in New York then, and possibly stop in Russia on the way home?” 

“Yuuri!” Viktor cried, burying his face into the alpha’s neck. “You’re going to spoil me too much!” 

Yuuri chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Viktor’s shoulders and rolled them over gently. “It’ll never be too much.” 

**_~And don’t let it go~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> 1\. Kitsune - fox demon  
> 2\. Okiya - Geisha house  
> 3\. Maiko - Geisha in training  
> 4\. Kobun - Yakuza underlings  
> 5\. Oyabun - Yakuza higher-ups  
> 6\. Kiseru - Long smoking pipe  
> 7\. Hai - Yes  
> 8\. Hanao - Sandal strap  
> 9\. Obi - Kimono belt  
> 10\. Ganbatte - Do your best  
> 11\. Jinbei - Tie on shirt and shorts  
> 12\. Kotatsu - Heated table  
> 13\. Shoji - Paper doors  
> 14\. Fundoshi - wrap-on underwear  
> 15\. Irezumi - tattoo artist  
> 16\. Yōkai - ghosts/demons  
> 17\. Sou - Really
> 
> Epilogue will be posted on Saturday!


	3. Chapter 3

**_~Torn apart by rage and fear~_ **

_ Viktor was excellent. Hubris had absolutely nothing to do with the opinions of himself and others. It was factual and indisputable. From the time he learned to crawl, he’d had teachers to imbue whatever excellency was required of him. As a child, it was his native language, reading, history, sciences, maths, etiquette, English, and, because his papa hailed from the country, French. When he aged enough, marksmanship, hand-to-hand, politics, and law were added, and again, he was excellent, if only to make his father proud.  _

_ Then came his presentation. It was the first time he felt an innate shame, and from the time he was locked in a room to undergo his bodily changes to when he emerged as a fully-fledged omega, his father’s expectations had completely changed. His education shifted from ‘heir’ to ‘useful’, and he was thrust into ballet, art, music, cooking, keeping house, nursemaid, and child-rearing. The shame he felt was what made him excellent then, searching and seeking for the pride that was now missing at the family dinners. Nevermind that he actually enjoyed ballet and music, or would have, if it wasn’t so tainted with lowered expectations. The only thing that mattered was that he would be desirable by another, so he could fulfill his usefulness for the family business. _

_ So when the time came for him to be useful, he was dressed in a fine gown and presented to an old man across continent and sea. Throughout that first meeting, he wondered if his would-be mate would eventually grow to care, would look at him with pride and, he dared on bated breath to hope, love. But once again, his education shifted. He was given a beta tutor, an older geisha who had retired from entertaining and turned to teaching as her livelihood. His new language, as well as the traditional ceremonies of his new country, all of it was far more exacting. For a brief period of time, he contemplated being terrible at everything, but the thought of being sent home and his father’s attitude turning from indifference to shame churned like a meat grinder in his stomach. Besides, he liked his teacher Minako well enough, especially as part of her lessons were how to use wit to channel any sarcastic remark he might otherwise let slip. Yet, the pride and love he’d sought after were still nowhere to be found in his, and this was the only word for Katsuki Katsuya, keeper.  _

_ At least, he didn’t find it until he found a friend in Katsuya’s young heir. From the first playful splash in the onsen, Viktor found a new purpose in his excellence. He would be so in order to ensure his friend wouldn’t send him back to Russia after Katsuya’s demise, whenever and however that might come to pass. Then, as Yuuri began to come with him to his lessons, or would help him practice, it was so his friend would cheer him on with encouragement. He wasn’t sure when it became romantic for him, it happened so slowly, but he could remember when he became aware of it. It was the dance at the celebratory dinner hosted to congratulate Yuuri on his graduation and to wish him luck in the coming years with his new venture in America. Viktor had worked tirelessly with Minako for months perfecting the dance, and it wasn’t until he’d been in the ending pose, a fan splayed in his hand, taking controlled, deep breaths so his chest wouldn’t heave unattractively, his gaze meeting Yuuri, that he realized it had all been for him. That the tightness in his throat and the tears he stifled were a cry to beg Yuuri to take him with, to notice him as the fine omega he’d striven to be. He wanted nothing more than for Yuuri to spring from his seat and kiss him, to murmur how much he loved him, how proud he was of him, that he knew, somehow, that everything was for him.  _

_ The fact that Yuuri’s applause was the loudest, and the smile he gave him was indeed proud, was all he thought he’d receive. He’d left the party early, citing his post-heat as the cause for his weariness, and tucked all those thoughts and yearnings deep into the pocket of his chest. Until Yuuri found him and promised all the right things in completely the wrong way, and left him even more shattered than Viktor had ever dreamed possible. Yet, when his heat came, and for every heat after, Yuuri’s name was the only one that he whispered into the pillows of his nest. _

**_~Hold on to what brought you here~_ **

“Vitenka,” A voice hummed against his bare shoulder with a reverential kiss. Viktor couldn’t hold back the grin on his face and he buried it into his pillow. More kisses followed, trailing lightly across his skin and into his neck where they tickled, and a giggle escaped his throat. “Good morning.” 

Viktor was still smiling as he turned over, unable to turn completely with how close Yuuri was pressed against his back. “Good morning.” 

Yuuri’s arms tightened around his waist, pressing their lips lovingly together over and over until Viktor was purring. An echoing rumble vibrated against his back and he sighed happily as they parted. 

“What were you thinking about?” Yuuri asked sleepily, brushing silver hair back and tucking it behind Viktor’s ear. 

“Just remembering…” Viktor hummed and wriggled over until he was completely facing his alpha, his mate of just over a year. It hadn’t taken them long at all to find a perfect poodle, and a perfect abandoned onsen inn miles away from Katsuya’s estate and tucked next to the largest lake in Japan to refurbish and make over as their own home. Yuuri was able to commute easily to the yakuza main offices, and Viktor was content to tutor and teach foreign languages to local students as he prepared to take his entrance exams into a university program of linguistics.

“Remembering what?” Yuuri prompted again, a warm hand trailing along his side. 

“When I first realized I loved you.” 

Yuuri’s eyes lit up, the honeyed amber catching the morning light before turning bittersweet. Viktor had already told him when it happened, the moment he’d realized, and it always brought out a happy tenderness coupled with a pang of regret, despite how often Viktor said he was only grateful they had finally connected. Before Yuuri could express any sort of regretful sentiment, Viktor pressed against him fully, nibbling his lower lip softly until his tongue was granted entrance. A contented moan came from the alpha as velvet touched velvet, and the hand at Viktor’s hip tightened and pulled him even closer still until Viktor was fully beneath him. 

Viktor was more than happy to languish in his alpha’s thorough attention, stretching out his sleep-stiff limbs before curling them around the man above him. This time was languid. All soft caresses and kisses until Viktor was stretched and filled. Even then, their hips moved together leisurely, enjoying the slow push and drag, Viktor mewling against Yuuri’s open mouth, and Yuuri’s revering gasps giving way to low rumbling moans. The heat and friction might have built up, but their pace remained the same until they were both crying out and smiling through their kisses. 

“Hmm, we’re definitely going to be late.” Viktor giggled into the scarce space between them. Yuuri gave him a shy smile, one that agreed they should have been more prudent with their time, but that he didn’t regret it one bit. Instead, he brought his hand between them and pressed on where Viktor felt so  _ full _ , could feel Yuuri pulsing and filling him still. Viktor gasped and whimpered through a playful smile, nipping at the alpha’s jaw in retaliation. 

“They’ll wait for us.” Yuuri hummed, massaging that same spot, no doubt feeling himself through Viktor’s taut muscle where he was tied inside. Viktor moaned at the sensation, loving how he seemed very near bursting. When he looked up and saw Yuuri’s eyes were still dark, still needing, still wanting, he let out a huffing groan.

“Oh, nooo. No, Yuuri… I can’t handle your ridiculous stamina so early in the morning!”

Yuuri gave a single thrust, displaying his unflagging interest, all of Viktor’s protests choking as he, too, twitched to show his body wasn’t as worn out as his protests said. Yuuri certainly felt it and his grin was nigh on wicked, so much so that Viktor flung his hands over his eyes so he couldn’t see it. “Are you sure?” 

“You. Are. A. Demon!” Viktor whined dramatically, and Yuuri only laughed, taking one of the omega’s hands and kissing his palm. Viktor was smiling up at him through one eye until he nibbled against the scent gland on Viktor’s wrist and a jolt of arousal shot through him right to his center. With a playful growl, Viktor threw his thigh over his mate’s hip and rolled them over, delving back into the alpha’s mouth, gripping his jaw between his hands. As Yuuri gripped his hips, thrusting shallowly again, Viktor reached to their bedside table. He sat up and dropped Yuuri’s phone on his chest. 

“Call them and tell them we’re not going to be there.” He commanded, and Yuuri laughed as he picked up his phone obediently. Viktor huffed again and started undoing his sleep and sex-mussed braid so he could plait it again. 

“What excuse should I give them?” Yuuri smiled up at him as he scrolled through his contact list. 

“Tell them something more important came up.” The omega shrugged before grinding his hips down onto the knot that was just beginning to deflate. Yuuri’s chuckle was cut off in a low moan. 

“I doubt Ojisan will buy into that excuse.” He finally managed, and Viktor smirked as he tied off the end of his refreshed braid and tossed it back over his shoulder. He leaned forward and kissed his alpha deeply and with intention, dragging his teeth along his lip as he drew back. 

“He doesn’t think creating new heirs is more important than a silly breakfast meeting?” Viktor asked innocently, his heated gaze being anything but. Yuuri bit his lip to stifle his moan and let his phone drop to the mattress, forgotten. 

“If he asks, I’ll make sure to point out as it stands now, our most viable heirs are Phichit’s hamsters.” 

Viktor had been about to tease Yuuri’s favorite spot along his neck, right where Viktor had claimed him, but instead sat back up, horrified, and offended. “You’d choose the  _ hamsters _ over our Makkachin?” 

Yuuri grinned and began to tug a now pouty, reluctant omega back down, “Our Makka is too sweet to rule a criminal empire, Vitya. Trust me, those hamsters are diabolical.”

At that, Viktor couldn’t help but give in, laughing as he allowed Yuuri to pull him back into their nest. “Then I suppose it’s imperative we miss our breakfast meeting, isn’t it?” Viktor asked breathlessly as Yuuri began to place heated, open kisses along his collarbone. 

“Our world depends on it.” Yuuri agreed, his fingers finding and teasing along the pink buds on Viktor’s chest. Whatever teasing reply Viktor had been about to say died on his involuntary gasp as Yuuri’s mouth latched on. Viktor tangled his long fingers into Yuuri’s dark hair and held him in place, his hips rotating and moving freely against the hard length inside of him. 

When they were both spent again, and once more for the good of the family, Viktor yelped in surprise to have Yuuri’s phone angrily buzz right underneath his chest as he’d been drifting off again. He lifted up just enough for Yuuri to snatch it away and collapsed against their mattress. 

“Sorry, Ojisan,” he heard Yuuri mumble into the phone, “We couldn’t let the hamsters win.” 

Viktor might have been too tired to laugh, but he was sure, as Yuuri snuggled back into him after tossing the offending phone aside, he’d always be completely loved. 

**_~Don’t let it go, never let go~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Okay - this one was a lot of fun to write, and definitely was completed with chapter 2, but Viktor really wanted to give his POV, and the author really wanted the 'dorks in love' side of things once they were able to actually be themselves more completely. 
> 
> Special thanks is certainly needed here to [Solnyshko_UK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solnyshko_UK/pseuds/Solnyshko_UK) and [Linisen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen) for pre-reading and their loving support in helping me overcome my insecurities of a 'true AU' (as in, a story not within the skating world). So THANK YOU both so very, very much.


End file.
